Crazy love
by Betzabee
Summary: "Bella y Edward se separaron hace años y Edward aún no logra olvidarla. Ahora cinco años después Edward se reencuentra con su pasado y suceden cosas que no se esperaba"
1. for

**Capítulo beteado por Sarita Martínez , Beta FFAD**  
**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Crazy Love

Este fic es de mi pertenencia pero los personajes no me esperancen son de Stephenie Meyer, espero le guste y que puedan disfrutar de mis locuras.

Prólogo

La vida es una serie de eventos incontrolables e impredecibles, con los que no puedes hacer nada más que intentar superarlos. Aunque nunca pensé que me iba a encontrar con la mujer que inspiró tanto dolor y me llevó al borde de la desolación.

5 años sin ella fueron como vivir en el peor de los destierros y sólo hizo falta una mirada para darme cuenta que nunca volvería a creer en un amor que no fuera el de ella.

-Bella, vamos. Dime por qué me dejaste- pregunté.

-Edward, ¿podemos dejar ese tema por la paz y mejor comenzar a trabajar?

-No hasta que me contestes.

-Está bien. Me marché porque yo… no te amaba. ¿Feliz? Nunca logré amarte como tú lo hacías.

-Mientes- dije molesto.

La tomé en mis brazos para pegarla a mí y besarla. Él beso se hizo tan intenso que la tomé de la cintura y la senté sobre el piano y abrí sus piernas para poder acercarme a ella y besarle el cuello.

-Dime que no me amas ahora.

-Edward yo… Oh demonios. Edward, hazme el amor- suplicó.

-No hasta que contestes con la verdad.

-Edward yo…. Me voy a casar con Jake.

Capítulo 1

Me encontraba conduciendo en las calles de Nueva York, cuando me encontré con un embotellamiento. Genial, llegaría tarde de nuevo a la junta. Puse el radio y me alegré al escuchar mi canción. Sí, mi canción, ya que era uno de los más famosos cantantes de Estados Unidos. Mi banda y yo éramos de los más famosos actualmente y luego de nuestra gira que fue todo un éxito, teníamos una reunión con el dueño de la disquera.

-Charlie me va a retar- dije cuando logré salir del embotellamiento.

Entré al estacionamiento de la disquera para poder evitar encontrarme con todos los paparazis que solían estar fuera de la disquera.

Al llegar a la oficina, Heidi, mi asistente personal me esperaba.

-Edward, llegas tarde.

-Lo sé, pero había un tránsito de los mil demonios, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

-Sí, toma tu agua mineral y tu revista. Y apresúrate que ya es tarde.

-Gracias.

Corrí por la oficina hasta llegar a la sala de juntas donde ya se encontraban mis dos compañeros de banda y mejores amigos, Emmett y Jasper.

-Que bueno que te nos unes Edward- dijo Charlie, nuestro jefe.

-Siento la tardanza, pero…

-No quiero excusas. Mejor empecemos que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo- dijo Charlie y comenzó la junta.

Luego de eso Charlie nos felicitó por el éxito de nuestra última gira y de lo exitoso que fue nuestro disco y todas las descargas que tuvimos.

-Chicos por esa razón les pido que las canciones de este nuevo disco sean mejores que las del disco anterior- nos miró. –Edward, sé que tienes unas canciones que escribiste en la gira, así que tráelas para que podamos descubrir cuáles grabar- dijo.

Luego de un par de anuncios la junta terminó, Charlie se marchó a otra junta y nos quedamos con nuestro representante Tyler.

-Chicos, ¿y bien? ¿Irán a la fiesta de esta noche?

-Claro que vamos- dijo Emmett emocionado.

-Está bien, los veré esta noche- dijo y salió.

-Edward, ¿qué sucede? No te ves animado, parece que no tienes ánimo de hacer nada- dijo Jasper.

-Chicos, la verdad no sé si iré a la fiesta de esta noche. No tengo ánimo- dije levantándome y llevándome la revista.

Salí y pasé por la recepción donde se encontraba Ale, me informó sobre cuándo tenía cita con los compositores para llevar las nuevas canciones.

-Vamos Edward, es la súper fiesta de Charlie y debemos ir, ¿hermano que te pasa?

-¿Escuché bien? Eddie no piensa ir a la fiesta de esta noche- dijo Tanya saliendo de su oficina.

-Tanya, la verdad es que la gira me dejó agotado y me gustaría descansar un poco- mentí.

-Oh, vamos Edward. Te prometo que te la pasarás muy bien- dijo coquetamente, lo que me puso en alerta.

-Bueno Tanya, creo que podremos divertirnos en otra ocasión-

-Está bien- dijo y caminó a la oficina de su papá Charlie.

Los chicos y yo fuimos a la estancia que teníamos para nosotros, me senté y abrí mi revista, listo para leer el artículo de esta semana.

-En serio no entiendo cuál es tu obsesión con esa estúpida revista. Ni siquiera habla sobre nosotros- se quejó Emmett.

-No es obsesión, es sólo que me gustan mucho sus artículos.

-Su artículo, deberías decir- dijo Jazz –En serio, Edward, entiendo que el artículo sea bueno pero en serio, ¿por qué tienes que tener una obsesión por eso?

-No es ninguna obsesión, es lo que me parece que son los mejores artículos que he leído- me levanté -¿saben? Mejor me voy ya que ustedes no me dejan en paz.

Salí de la misma forma que entré, evitando a los paparazis. Conduje hasta el café donde siempre venía.

Al entrar vi a Nessie en el mostrador sirviendo los cafés, me sonrió al verme y me saludó con la mano. Le devolví el gesto y le indiqué estaría en una mesa.

Me senté y comencé a leer el artículo.

-Cappuccino para el mejor cantante- dijo Nessie poniendo el café frente a mí.

-Gracias Nessie- sonreí y ella se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Y cómo te fue con papá?- preguntó.

-Bien. Sabes que Charlie es bueno como jefe y nos llevamos bien- Nessie sonrió y luego vio la revista.

-Sigues con tu obsesión por el artículo-

Otra que piensa lo mismo, me dije.

-No es obsesión- la miré leerlo -¿No se supone que debes trabajar?

-No. Que se encargue Mike, para eso le pago. Además soy la dueña y merezco un descanso.

-Sí claro, ¿y piensas ir a la fiesta de esta noche?

Hizo un gesto de duda y luego miró a la ventana que se encontraba junto a la mesa donde estábamos.

-La verdad no sé si quiera ir- regresó la mirada a mí –Es que bueno, mi hermana y mi mamá estarán ahí.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Tanya y tu mamá se llevan bien. Bueno, no demasiado, pero no es para hacer un drama.

-No esa hermana, sino Isabella- me quedé viéndola confundido.

-¿Isabella?

-Sí- dijo –Oh es cierto, tú no sabes sobre ella. Bueno, creo que olvidé mencionarla.

Me sorprendió que Nessie no me contara sobre su hermana. Después de todo, éramos los mejores amigos.

-¿Y por qué no te llevas con Isabella?

-No, claro que no. Ella es mi hermana y sí me llevo con ella. Es sólo que ella no se lleva con papá. Ella y papá tuvieron unos problemas hace algunos años y bueno, ella se marchó a California para estar lejos de él- me miró -Por eso mamá no vive conmigo. Se fue con ella a California y yo me quedé con Charlie.

-¿Por qué se peleó con Charlie?

-No lo sé- bufó -Para ser sincera, ignoro muchas cosas sobre su vida. Es como si ella y mamá siempre me hubieran ocultado, algo pero no sé qué será- me devolvió la revista –Bueno, ya no importa. ¿Tú irás a la fiesta?

-No sé, creo que no.

-¿Por qué?- sonrió –Ahora que lo pienso, va a estar interesante ver a mi hermana encontrarse con papá. Y Dios, cuando ella y Tanya se miren… no sé, creo que la fiesta será una verdadera bomba.

-En ese caso paso por ti a las 7- dije –Bueno, me voy, que tengo cosas que hacer.

Pagué mi café.

Salí de la cafetería. –No llegues tarde- escuché decir a Nessie antes de irme.

Llegué a la estación de radio y esperé a que saliera.

-Pensé que nunca saldrías- dije cuando entró al auto.

-Lo siento, pero no todos somos súper estrellas que pueden entrar y salir de su trabajo cuando quieren- dijo mi hermano menor Alex.

-Pues en eso tienes razón- sonreí -¿me acompañarás a la fiesta de esta noche?

-Es obvio que sí, hermano.

El resto de el camino al departamento nos la pasamos hablando cosa triviales.

Llegamos a nuestro piso. En el piso se encontraban otros dos departamentos; el que estaba del lado izquierdo estaba ocupado por mi mejor amiga Nessie, su tía Alice y la compañera de ambas, Rosalie.

El del lado derecho era de nosotros. La disquera nos había comprado el lugar para vivir y bueno, en el departamento vivíamos Jasper, Emmett, Alex y yo.

Las chicas consiguieron el suyo gracias a Nessie. Charlie lo pidió cuando supo que ella quería vivir sola.

Los departamentos eran de dos plantas, por lo que nos era fácil vivir juntos ya que teníamos mucho espacio. El lugar era de lo más elegante, aunque viviendo con Emmett siempre teníamos que estar limpiando su desastre.

Me recosté en uno de los sillones y Alex fue por un vaso de jugo.

-Así que ya van 5 años, ¿no?- dijo desde la cocina.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté.

-Vamos, bro, no te hagas el tonto que sabes a qué me refiero.

-Alex ¿podemos evitar ese tema?- dije y me levanté.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir evitándolo? Edward, por favor. Son 5 años, ya deberías de superarlo; es más, cada día parece que te afecta más.

-Alex, en serio. Cállate.

-No, no lo hago porque eres mi hermano y quiero verte bien- me miró -¿Hace cuánto que no sales con una chica?

-Salí con una hace unas semanas.

-No me refiero a esa clase de salidas, Edward. Me refiero las salidas con una chica que te interesa no sólo para pasar una noche.

-Alex, por favor. No quiero un sermón, ya sabes que no creo en eso del amor.

-Pues estás mal hermano, porque lo que pasó en el pasado no debería de seguir arruinando tu vida. Si tu relación con Bella no sirvió, no tienes por qué pensar que todas serán iguales. Diablos, Edward, tienes a miles de chicas locas por ti, pero tú las tratas como si no existieran.

-Y sabes que es así. Para mí no existe otra mujer que no sea Bella.

-¿Y quieres que te recuerde lo que te hizo?

No necesitaba que lo hiciera, yo lo sabía y lo recordaba cada minuto de cada día desde que ya no estaba conmigo, desde hace 5 años.

Me fui a mi habitación. No quería más reproches de Alex, pero entonces me di cuenta que fue una mala idea, ya que los recuerdos de mi vida junto a ella me inundaron la mente y en un ataque de desesperación comencé a tirar todas las cosas de mi habitación, haciendo un total desastre. El dolor de su partida me volvía loco, y como siempre me pregunté que será de ella, de su vida.

Cuando me calmé, arreglé mis cosas y me comencé a preparar para la fiesta.

Cuando estuve listo y bajé, los chicos ya estaban listos así que salimos por las chicas. Rosalie y Emmett eran algo así como pareja, ya que como Rose era una famosa modelo y Emmett una estrella de la música, ellos sólo jugaban con los medios, diciendo que no salían.

Jasper y Alice eran otra cosa. Ambos gritaron a los cuatro vientos su amor, ya que Alice es una súper diseñadora de modas.

Los cuatro iban juntos en el auto de Rosalie. Nessie y yo nos marchamos con Alex en mi auto.

Salimos del auto y un ballet-parking me pidió las llaves para estacionarlo.

-Wow, esta será la fiesta del año- dijo Alex. Y no estaba muy lejos de eso ya que todo el mundo de la música estaba en la fiesta, junto con algunos actores y famosos de la industria. Esta sería una fiesta épica.

-¿Listo para el espectáculo de esta noche?- dijo Nessie. Sonreí.

-Claro creo que sí. Es como tú dices, esta será una noche que jamás olvidaremos.

**Espero les guste el primer cap y que me apoyen mucho por que soy nueva en FF y esta es la primer historia que publico y agradezco a mi beta Sarita Martínez por su apoyo y su ayuda para que esta historia pudiera se publicada.**

**Cualquier duda sugerencia haganmelo ****saber.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo beteado por Sarita Martínez , Beta FFAD**  
**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Capítulo 2

La fiesta estaba espectacular y en definitiva todo el mundo estaba en este lugar. Las luces, la música, los bocadillos y las bebidas eran algo realmente increíble. Todo parecía perfecto, pero aún así no me sentía muy bien en este lugar. Tenía la sensación de que algo en verdad importante pasaría.

Los chicos y yo estábamos juntos y hablábamos de temas sin importancia mientras observábamos a la gente. Una que otra mujer se acercó a nosotros pidiéndonos un baile o un autógrafo, pero como siempre que Jazz y Emmett salían con Alice y Rosalie, tenían prohibido bailar con alguien que no fueran ellas. Pero eso no era un problema con Alex, quien bailaba con todas las mujeres que eran rechazadas por mis amigos, y bueno, yo bailaba con Nessie.

Estaba disfrutando de un trago mientras conversaba con Ness sobre el trabajo de las nuevas ideas que tenía para las canciones.

-Renesmee, ¿te importaría prestarme a Edward para que baile conmigo un momento?- dijo Tanya, casi jalándome a la pista, por lo que Ness sólo pudo asentir.

El baile con Tanya era súper incómodo ya que, bueno, no dejó de insinuarse y de decirme lo feliz que sería si yo le diera una oportunidad 'a lo nuestro'.

Mientras bailaba con Tanya vi a Reneé, la mamá de Ness. Ella estaba acompañada de una chica de cabello castaño que estaba de espaldas a mí y tenía un vestido verde musgo. Podía jurar que ese cabello se me hacía conocido.

-Edward, ¿vienes? Quiero que saludes a mamá- dijo Ness.

-Oh, ya vino Reneé- dijo Tanya tratando de parecer feliz, pero no lo consiguió.

-Sí, vamos.

Nessie nos llevó a donde estaba Reneé. Cada paso que daba me había sentir extraño, ya que también me acercaba a la persona que la acompañaba.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Nessie cuando llegamos y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

-Querida, te extrañé mucho.

-Sí, yo igual. Mamá, ¿recuerdas a Edward?

-Sí, claro. Hola, querido.

-Hola, Reneé. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, querido. Oh, Tanya.

-¡Reneé! Querida- Ambas se abrazaron de forma hipócrita.

-Oh, chicos, les presento a Verónica. Es una amiga- Entonces la mujer se volteó y pude ver que no era quien esperaba. La verdad me sentí desorientado ya que, después de todo, Alex tenía razón. La fecha no ayudaba mucho a mi mente.

-¡Atención a todos! Les habla su DJ, y como veo que la pista de baile está demasiado vacía, haremos algo para animar este ambiente. La actividad trata de lo siguiente. Yo pondré diferentes clases de música, y cuando lo haga las parejas girarán y tomarán a la persona más cercana para seguir bailando con alguien más. Quien se quede parado será sacado de la pista. Las personas que quieran participar pueden venir a la pista con su pareja. ¡Comenzamos en un minuto!

-Oh, Edward, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja?- dijo Verónica.

-Claro, por qué no- le ofrecí mi brazo, el cual tomó, y caminamos a la pista.

Las parejas se iban acercando cada vez más. Jazz, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Alex con una chica, se acercaron a la pista.

-Bueno, comencemos con algo movido- dijo el DJ y comenzó a sonar una canción de Flo Rida.

Todos comenzamos a bailar, y el DJ tenía razón. La fiesta se comenzó a animar ya que cada vez más parejas se unían al grupo.

La fiesta se hizo más animada. La música cambiaba y las parejas igual.

Ya había bailado con Alice, Rosalie y con otras chicas, lo que hizo un poco interesante el baile. Ness no había querido participar ya que estaba muy ocupada con Reneé. Supongo que se estaban poniendo al día de la vida de la otra ya que se veían muy poco, y aunque solían tener llamadas largas, nunca era lo mismo.

-¿Listos para algo más lento?- anunció el DJ, y entonces comenzó a sonar "Pequeña y Frágil" de Sabu.

Mi pareja dio una vuelta y otra chica llegó a mí, pero al verla, quedé congelado al igual que ella.

Y entonces me di cuenta que la frase: "Las vueltas que da la vida" nunca tuvo más sentido para mí que ahora, ya que frente a mí tenía a la mujer que tanto deseé ver en estos últimos años. Y aún más con la canción que decía tanta verdad sobre lo que yo sentía.

-Si no bailan los descalificarán- nos dijo una pareja junto a nosotros.

La tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mí. Comencé a moverme junto a ella, dejando que la música nos guiara.

Sentirla de nuevo conmigo me hizo sentir completo de nuevo. Tenerla en mis brazos era grandioso. Su aroma, su esencia llenaba mi nariz de forma tan fuerte que llegué a considerarme adicto a ese aroma.

La música y la letra de la canción decía todo lo que mi ser sentía en aquel momento.

-Bueno, pasemos a algo más- dijo el DJ y ella se separó de mí, lista para girar, pero la tomé del brazo y la regresé a mí. Me miró molesta, pero no estaba de humor para esas escenas así que la jalé fuera de la pista.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- preguntó.

-Necesito hablar contigo en un lugar menos público.

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo quiero hablar contigo? Estoy bailando.

-Me vale un comino qué estés haciendo. Necesito hablar contigo, te guste o no.

-Pues no me gusta, y no iré.

-Bien. Entonces hablaremos aquí, donde todos pueden oírnos. Incluso los reporteros y la prensa.

Ella miró para los lados y vio a los reporteros y fotógrafos que cubrían el evento.

-Sólo tengo 5 minutos, así que vamos- comenzó a caminar.

Llegamos a un pasillo y se detuvo cuando nos aseguramos de que nadie podía escucharnos.

-Listo. Habla. ¿Qué es todo eso que me tienes que decir?

-En realidad, es sólo una pregunta. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dejaste así como así?

-Esas son dos preguntas. Deberías aprender a contar- dijo muy quitada de la pena, lo que me hizo enojar.

-¡Maldita sea! Ya deja de jugar conmigo y contesta.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que me fui porque no te amaba? ¿Por qué no deseaba pasar mi vida mintiéndote más? ¿Que no quería estar contigo? ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar? Bien, listo. Lo dije. Ahora me voy.

Sus palabras me dolieron, pero sabía que mentía. Comenzó a regresar al pasillo y la seguí. Entonces llamó al ascensor y subió, entonces entré con ella.

-Deja de seguirme, ¿quieres?

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté.

-Al segundo piso. Quiero un trago.

-No solías beber.

-Pues ahora lo hago.

-Mientes- le reproché. Presioné el botón para detener el ascensor.

-No lo hago. Es la verdad.

-Pues entonces demuéstramelo- me acerqué a ella, la tomé de la cintura y la acerqué más a mí. –Dime que no sientes nada cuando me tienes cerca y cuando te toco- acaricié su cintura al decir esto último.

-No siento nada- dijo bajando la vista.

-Ahora dilo mientras me miras a los ojos. Quiero verte cuando lo dices.

Entonces me empujó. –No tengo nada que probarte. Si no quieres creerme, no lo hagas.

Apretó un botón y el ascensor subió lo poco que le faltaba. Las puertas se abrieron y ella salió. Yo fui detrás de ella.

-¿Piensas seguirme toda la noche?

-De ser necesario y para escuchar la verdad, te seguiría toda la vida.

Entonces regresó y subió al ascensor y yo la seguí.

-Dime una cosa. ¿Por qué crees que te miento?

-Porque te conozco.

Entonces se acercó a mí. Me jaló de la corbata y me acercó a ella. Estaba a milímetros de sus labios.

-Puedes estar seguro de que no me conoces tanto como tú crees- entonces me acercó más a ella y el ascensor se abrió en ese momento.

Nessie POV

La fiesta sería épica. Lo sabía, ya que toda esta noche sería difícil de creer.

Todo en la fiesta era alucinante, pero sobre todo era perfecto para la noche que se avecinaba.

Todos los chicos se habían ido a bailar, por lo cual me quedé con mamá, hablando de qué habíamos hecho en estos meses. Me alegré mucho de saber que su actual novio era bueno con ella y que la quería mucho, aunque no pudo venir ya que tenía una junta de trabajo mañana en Miami y tenía que viajar esta noche.

Papá apareció y saludó a mamá. Desde su divorcio se prometieron llevarse bien por el bien de mi hermana y el mío. A mí no me había afectado, pero sabía que a mi hermana sí lo hizo.

-Me comentó Nessie que Isabella vendría esta noche- dijo papá sonriendo. -¿Dónde está? No la veo

-Fue a bailar un momento. Creo que iré a buscarla- dijo mamá.

-Te acompaño. Ya quiero verla.

-Ness, ¿vienes?

-No, es que tengo que buscar algo de beber.

-Está bien hija. Te veré luego.

Comencé a buscar a Edward pero no lo encontraba, sólo veía a los chicos, así que me acerqué a la pista y encontré a Jazz.

-¿Has visto a Edward?

-Sí. Creo que iba al piso de arriba al bar.

-Gracias Jazz.

Comencé a caminar cuando de repente lo vi todo negro y sentí como si alguien tratara de jalarme, así que hice lo único que se me pasó con la mente y le di un codazo en las costillas a mi secuestrador, quien me soltó mientras jadeaba para poder recuperar el aire.

Estaba lista para salir corriendo mientras mi secuestrador se tiraba al piso con las manos en las costillas.

-Rayos, Nessie. Sí que sabes cómo golpear- dijo aún en el piso.

Entonces reconocí la voz. Nunca podría olvidar esa voz.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Jake!

-Sí, soy yo.

Me arrodillé para ver qué tenía. -¿Pero por qué me hiciste eso? Me asustaste. Pensé que me querían secuestrar o algo así.

-Pues sólo quería saludarte.

-Pues vaya modo de saludar.

Me quedé con él un momento mientras se recuperaba. Cuando lo hizo, lo ayudé a levantarse y rápidamente conseguí un vaso con agua y se lo ofrecí.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias.

-Bueno, te dejo entonces. Tengo que ir a buscar a alguien.

-Oh, que mal. Me golpeas y luego de que llevo dos años sin verte no puedes quedarte más tiempo conmigo para conversar acerca de nuestras vidas.

-Lo siento, pero es que estoy buscando a alguien.

-Pues déjame ayudarte. Yo también tengo a alguien que buscar y aprovechamos para hablar un poco.

Genial. Lo que menos quería hacer era hablar con Jacob. Comencé a caminar en busca de los ascensores.

-Dime qué ha sido de tu vida.

-Pues nada. Sólo trabajo en un restaurante.

-Espera. ¿La persona que se graduó con honores en Administración de Empresas está trabajando de mesera?

Lo miré de mala manera.

-No soy mesera. Soy la dueña de uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad- dije y caminé más rápido, llegando al ascensor.

-Lo siento, Ness- dijo alcanzándome mientras esperaba que el ascensor bajara. –Es sólo que me parece raro que alguien como tú terminara vendiendo comida- se acercó a mí para estar más cerca y entonces la campanilla del ascensor sonó. Ambos volteamos y vimos a Bella y Edward muy juntos en el ascensor.

-¡Bella!- exclamó Jake, y Bella soltó la corbata de Edward.

-Jacob- dijo Bella y nos miró, por lo que nos separamos.

-Edward- dije yo.

-Nessie- dijo Edward con sorpresa.

-Nessie, ¿qué haces con Jake?- preguntó mi hermana.

-¿Tú qué haces con Edward?

-Esperen. ¿Se conocen?- dijo Edward.

-Ella es mi hermana- dije yo. –Ella es Isabella.

-¿Tú eres hermana de Ness?- dijo Jacob.

-Esperen, ¿y ustedes cómo se conocen?- dijo Bella.

-Sí. Ness y yo estudiamos juntos en la universidad- contestó Jacob.

-¿Y tú cómo conoces a Edward?- pregunté.

-Fuimos juntos a un campamento de música hace algunos años- dijo Bella. -¿De dónde lo conoces tú?- preguntó mi hermana.

-Es mi mejor amigo- lo miré. - ¿De dónde conoces tú a Jacob?- pregunté.

-Bueno, él es… mi novio.

-¿Tu novio?- dije a unísono con Edward.

Y fue ahí que me di cuenta que la frase "El mundo es un pañuelo" era muy cierta en estos momentos.

_**Bueno chicas para las que me leen le agradezco su paciencia y les agradezco por leerme espero les guste el cap.**_

_**Gracias a mi beta y mil gracias por sus comentarios la quiero y espero nos leamos pronto!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo beteado por Sarita Martínez , Beta FFAD**  
**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Capítulo 3

EPOV

Nada en la tierra me hubiera preparado para este momento. No podía ser posible que mi mejor amiga fuera la hermana de la persona que más me hizo sufrir, y aún más, que tuviera frente a mí al hombre que tenía por supuesto que mataría, su novio.  
Salimos del ascensor y quedamos frente a Nessie y el tal Jake.

-Chicas, aquí están- la voz de Reneé rompió el silencio sepulcral que se hizo entre nosotros. Reneé venía acompañada de Charlie.

-Hola- dijo, y pude ver que se dirigía a Bella.

-Hola, Charlie. Te presento a mi novio Jacob Black- Bella señaló a Jacob.

-Hola, muchacho. Un gusto.

-El gusto es todo mío, señor- dijo él, estrechándole la mano a Charlie.

-Es un gusto tenerte aquí, hija. Es muy importante para mí…

-Deja eso para alguien más, Charlie. Sabes que esas cosas no van conmigo, y sabes que si vine esta noche, fue sólo porque mamá casi me suplicó que viniera. De lo contrario, no estaría aquí- Bella se veía enojada.

-Pues si no querías venir, no lo hubieras hecho- Tanya apareció. –Digo, nos hubieras evitado el tener que verte.

-En eso tienes razón, Tanya. Tú no me hubieras visto y yo no tendría que soportar estar viendo ese rostro tuyo. En serio que cada día estás más fea.

-Mira, estúpida, tú no…

-Chicas, cálmense, ¿podrían comportarse? Esto es una fiesta.

-Oh, eso explica por qué Tanya viene vestida de payaso.

-¡Bella, basta!- Reneé miró a Bella. –Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos ya.

-¡No!

-Charlie, creo que sería lo mejor. Vamos, Bella.

-No puede ser. Oh, dios, ¿es en serio?- escuché a Tyler, nuestro representante, decir. -¿ERES TÚ BELLA SWAN?

-Sí. Hola, Tyler.

-Oh, mírate. Estás hermosa. Oh, lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?- dijo viéndonos a todos.

-No, para nada, Tyler. Yo ya me retiraba.

-Oh, pero no. Espera- le dijo a Bella. –Charlie, no sé si sabías que tu hija fue la persona que convenció a los chicos de formar la banda, y aún más. Fue la misma Bella quien escribió varias de las canciones que están en el primer disco de los chicos.

-Bueno, eso no lo sabíamos- Charlie miró a Bella. –Bueno, de haber sabido, Bella, te hubiera puesto en los agradecimientos del disco. Es decir, no quiero que nos demandes por derechos de autor.

-No deberías de preocuparte por eso, Charlie. Las canciones las escribí para los chicos, y fue un regalo, así que ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran con dichas canciones.

-Pues me parece que deberíamos de hablar sobre eso- dijo Tyler. –Bella, no sé si sepas que, bueno, los chicos están preparando el nuevo álbum, y la disquera quiere que este nuevo disco retome la esencia de la banda. De la forma en que comenzaron. Pienso que la mejor manera sería que la misma persona que les dio esa vida, volviera a tomar las riendas de las canciones.

-Espera. ¿Quieres que Bella escriba las canciones de la banda?- dijo Nessie.

-Sí, digo, si a ti te parece, Charlie. Y también tú, Bella, si no tienes un inconveniente.

-Pues la verdad es que yo no puedo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y, vaya, la verdad hace mucho tiempo que no escribo así que no creo poder.

-Creo que es una buena idea, Bella- habló Reneé. –Después de todo, Bella en este momento no tiene ningún trabajo, y creo que le haría bien retomar ese viejo hobbie, ¿no crees Jake?

-Bueno, creo que sí. Bella, tú necesitas un trabajo, y qué mejor que sea algo que te ayude con tus emociones.

-Oh, genial. Ahora la apoyas. Además, Charlie no me quiere, ¿no es así?

-Pues yo…

-Charlie, piénsalo. Que Bella esté en la disquera te ayudará a que la relación entre ustedes mejore mucho. Pasarían más tiempo unidos.

-Claro que no, papá. Si Bella no quiere, no deberías de obligarla a aceptar- Tanya protestó. –Además, tenemos muchos compositores capacitados para el trabajo. Es más, está Edward. Él es bueno.

-Estoy consciente de eso, Tanya. Pero creo que la decisión es de Bella. Ella es la única que nos puede decir si acepta la oferta o no.

-Eso es muy cierto Charlie. Así que, Bella…

-Bueno, Tyler, creo que podría pensarlo, pero no es seguro. La verdad no soy tan buena compositora.

-¿Por qué no vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta, entonces?- invitó Reneé.

-La verdad, yo creo que mejor me retiro- Bella habló. –Jake, vamos.

-Sí.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la salida, y yo no pude hacer más que dejar que ella se fuera. No era el momento para hacer un escándalo.

-Así que, Edward, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- Tanya me invitó.

-Tanya, este…

-Él no puede. Edward tiene que llevarme a mi casa porque la verdad estoy muy cansada- dijo Nessie, viendo a Tanya de manera desafiante.

-Pero volverás, ¿no, Edward?

-La verdad no, Tanya. Yo también estoy cansado- Tanya me vio con los ojos bien abiertos. –Vamos, Nessie.

-Claro.

Caminamos lejos de Tanya, y Nessie se despidió de sus padres y de Tyler mientras yo me despedía de los chicos. Alex me prometió que volvería con Emmett, así que no me preocupé por él.

Al salir, pedí mi auto y esperamos a que lo trajeran en un silencio total. Nessie se miraba perdida, como pensativa, y lo sabía porque la conocía demasiado bien. Llegué a preguntarme si le afectó el espectáculo que Bella y Tanya dieron, pero aún más, me pregunté por qué ellas dos se odiaban tanto. Es decir, son hermanas.

Subimos al auto y todo seguía en silencio mientras Nessie miraba por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos, y fue en ese silencio en donde me permití analizar los hechos de esta noche.

Ver Bella de nuevo me hizo sentir como un completo adolescente de nuevo. No podía creer que ella estuviera tan unida a mi vida sin siquiera saberlo. Ella tenía a mucha gente que yo conocía como familia, y nunca en 5 años los relacioné. Ciertamente, Nessie se parecía mucho a Bella, en su cabello castaño, su piel blanca, pero nunca me detuve a pensar en esas similitudes entre ambas.

-Así que… tú y mi hermana se conocen, ¿verdad?

-Ah, sí.

-¿Y de dónde se conocen?

-Bueno, ella y yo fuimos juntos a una escuela de música en el verano hace algunos años.

-¿Y pasó algo entre ambos? Ya sabes.

-Nessie, a ver. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Que si tú y ella salieron.

-Bueno, sí lo hicimos, ¿ya?

-Sip- ella se quedó callada por un momento.

-¿Y tú y Jake? ¿De dónde lo conoces?

-Él y yo, bien, fuimos juntos a la universidad. Compartimos unas clases y nada más.

-Pues ese nada me suena a algo. Dime qué pasó.

-No pasó nada- no estuve seguro, pero podría jurar que Nessie dijo algo como "Eso es lo malo."

-Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si no es sobre Jacob, claro.

-¿Por qué Bella le dice 'Charlie' a tu papá?

-Bien, ellos tuvieron unos problemas hace un par de años; y Bella le dijo que él no merecía ser su padre y desde entonces lo llama por su nombre de pila.

-¿Ese mismo problema tiene que ver con el odio que tienen Bella y Tanya?

-Sí, demasiado. Aunque papá, según sé, también hizo algo que molestó aún más a Bella. No estoy segura de eso. Ella, mamá y papá siempre se empeñan en no comentarme nada, lo cual me hace sentir como que no encajo en la familia.

-¿Pero sabes por qué Bella y Tanya se odian?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ellas se odian por la edad…

-¿Por la edad? A ver, ¿qué tiene que ver la edad con su odio?

-Deja que te lo explique ¿quieres? La razón del problema es que ambas nacieron el mismo año y el mismo mes, sólo que con diez días de diferencia.

-Pero yo no le encuentro el problema a eso.

-Pues eso no es ningún problema, claro está, pero piénsalo. Ambas son hermanas, y son hijas de diferentes madres, lo cual significaría…

-Que Charlie embarazó a ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Exacto, y lo hizo mientras salía con una. Entonces la conclusión sería que mi papá le fue infiel a alguna de esas dos mujeres, y que Tanya o Bella son el producto de esa infidelidad.

-¿Por qué dices que Tanya O Bella son el producto de esa infidelidad?

-Lo digo porque nunca, ninguna de nosotras tres sabe eso. Lo sé, es raro, pero por alguna razón, tanto Carmen, papá y mamá, nunca han querido revelar a ninguna persona lo que pasó en el pasado antes de que ellas nacieran. Lo único que sabemos es que papá y mamá se casaron cuando mamá tenía 5 meses de embarazo, que todo estaba bien y que ellos tenían a su familia feliz. Luego nací yo y fue cuando Carmen apareció. Entonces papá se divorció de mamá por irse con ella y su hija. Nunca nos dejó desamparadas a Bella y a mí, y de chicas, nosotras nunca nos pusimos a pensar n lo que había pasado. Hasta que Tanya y Bella se volvieron adolescentes y analizaron el hecho de que ambas nacieron en fechas similares, y desde entonces existe el odio entre ambas, creo. Tanya piensa que Bella fue la causa por la que Charlie dejó a Carmen para casarse con mamá, y por eso ella vivió los primeros años de su vida sin un padre. Y Bella piensa que fue Tanya la razón por la que papá dejó a mamá, y por consiguiente a nosotras. Aunque al morir carme, Bella se molestó aún más con Tanya y con papá. No pueden estar en la misma habitación sin que hagan un escándalo.

-Pero tú crees que fue tu mamá a quien Charlie engañó.

-Edward, la verdad es que sí lo pienso. Pero, es decir, es mi madre. Nunca pensaría mal de ella. Siempre he pensado que es ridículo el odio entre ambas, ya que tanto mamá, papá y Carmen, vivían felices y en armonía, criándonos a las tres. No parecía haber un odio entre nadie, y que si ellos no peleaban ¿por qué hacerlo nosotras?

-Eso es cierto.

-Edward, ¿te molestaría contarme sobre cómo conociste a mi hermana y qué pasó entre ustedes? Porque sé que sí pasó algo entre ambos, más que unas simples salidas. Y lo digo porque los vi en el ascensor.

-Te lo diré sólo si me cuentas la verdad sobre tú y Jacob.

-Ya te dije que no hay nada entre Jacob y yo. Nosotros sólo estudiamos juntos, y después de eso nunca nos volvimos a ver, así que no hay mucho que contar.

-Está bien.

-Ahora dime. ¿Qué pasó con mi hermana?

-Bueno, Nessie. Conocí a tu hermana hace unos años, cuando Emmett, Jasper y yo fuimos a una escuela de verano en Los Ángeles, en la escuela que era de las prestigiosas para cualquiera que quisiera aprender música.

-Oh, sí. Recuerdo que Bella fue recibida en una escuela.

-Sí. La conocí la primera noche, en la fiesta de bienvenida que se hace en el primer día. Yo estaba con los chicos y ella estaba sola, y Emmett se acercó a ella y la invitó a bailar- me reí por el recuerdo de Bella en los enormes brazos de Emmett. –Bella lo apodó "el grandote", y luego llegó a presentárnosla. Ese día estuvimos hablando hasta muy tarde y tu hermana logró convencernos de huir esa noche y seguir la fiesta en otro lugar.

-Luego de esa noche, Bella se convirtió en la amiga de todos. Ella era tan fiestera como nosotros. Aunque no compartíamos muchas clases, ella y yo nos volvimos más unidos, y ella y yo…- Miré por la ventana, estábamos por llegar a casa. –Nos volvimos novios. Tu hermana era una mezcla muy extraña de locuras, y en las tardes libres se le ocurría cada cosa, desde lo más simple, como ir a una playa, hasta lo más loco que te imagines, como tirarse con un paracaídas. Recuerdo cuando Emmett se tiró. Fue la primera vez que lo vi gritar como niña.

-Debió de ser divertido- dijo Nessie con una gran sonrisa mientras aparcaba el auto. Ambos salimos del auto y caminamos al ascensor.

-Pero había algo muy extraño en todo, ya que habían estos momentos en los que tu hermana solía estar algo triste. Se ponía demasiado deprimida, y no quería que nadie estuviera con ella. Se encerraba en su cuarto, o en el salón de música a componer canciones. Luego, con el tiempo, yo pude entrar en ese mundo que tenía cuando se ponía triste, y solíamos ver películas con las que siempre lloraba, y comenzaba a charlar sobre que le gustaría morir en mis brazos. Solía tener miedo de que ella hablara de eso, pero al día siguiente amanecía como si nunca lo hubiera pensado. Como si fuera la persona más feliz y que deseaba comerse al mundo.

-Sí, recuerdo eso de ella. Ella solía tener esas etapas en casa, pero mamá siempre intentaba levantarle los ánimos. Era extraño verla así, ya que luego yo terminaba sintiéndome igual de triste como ella- Nessie me miró y entramos al departamento. Prendí la luz y Nessie se sentó en el sillón, y con un gesto de cabeza me indicó que continuara la historia.

-Con un poco de calma, me logré acostumbrar a sus estados de ánimos y seguimos como si nada. Continuamos haciendo locuras; ella fue quien formó la banda. Ella fue nuestra primera fan, y fue ella la que la nombró, ya que acostumbraba llamarnos Bad Boys, y cuando la banda se formó y comenzamos a ensayar, ella propuso el nombre y se quedó. Ella y yo compusimos varias canciones para la banda. Era divertido.

-La escuela estaba bien, y todo estaba perfecto, pero Bella llegó un día con la noticia de que nos había metido a un concurso de micrófono abierto para bandas, en un bar no muy lejos de la escuela. Ensayamos las canciones casi a diario, en la noche de la presentación todo estaba listo. Pero entonces me llegó el pánico, un enorme ataque de pánico, y no quería salir. Nunca había tocado para nadie que no fueran los chicos o Bella. Entonces Bella se acercó a mí, me plantó un enorme beso y me dijo que si tocaba, se acostaría conmigo.- Entonces me di cuenta de que dije más de lo necesario a Nessie. –Mientras yo lo asimilaba todo, me empujó al escenario con los chicos. Y cuando la vi, me murmuró "Soy tu fan número uno". Luego comencé a tocar y todo salió de lo mejor.

-Y entonces tuviste sexo loco con mi hermana esa noche.

-No exactamente. Luego de eso, la banda…

-Espera. Cuéntame qué pasó contigo y con Bella.

-Nessie, vamos.- Ella hizo un puchero al estilo de Alice. –Está bien, no tuve sexo loco con tu hermana porque yo era virgen, ¿contenta?

-Espera, ¿entonces mi hermana te corrompió? ¡Wow! ¿Quién diría que Bella es una pervertida?

-Nessie.

-Vamos. Sé perfectamente que Bella no era nada inocente en ese momento, así que ella te pervirtió, ¿o me equivoco?

Sonreí ante el recuerdo. Nessie tenía razón. Bella me había iniciado en el sexo. Ella fue la primera mujer en mi cama, y en todos lados. Debía de admitirlo, desde ese momento, Bella y yo ya nunca mantuvimos nuestros deseos hacia el otro escondidos.

-¿Puedo seguir con la historia?- Nessie asintió mientras sonreía.

-La banda gustó tanto, que nos ofrecieron que tocáramos todos los viernes, y las cosas se pusieron cada día mejor. La escuela estaba por terminar, faltaban unas semanas para que todo terminara, y de la nada tu hermana se comenzó a comportar más extraña. Cada vez de estar con ella era como una especie de despedida diaria.

-Un viernes como cualquier otro, la banda tocó. Cuando todo terminó, un hombre se acercó a nosotros y nos comenzó a hablar de mil y una cosas para volvernos famosos. Nos citó a la mañana siguiente para un desayuno de negocios sobre nuestro futuro. Ese tipo era Tyler.

-Fue ahí cuando los descubrió, ¿verdad?

-Mientras todo esto pasaba, no logré ver a Bella. Cuando ella apareció, parecía que había estado llorando, pero me dijo que era una alergia. Cuando le comentamos sobre Tyler, nos dijo que nos fuéramos a celebrar. Emmett tenía una cita así que se negó, y Jas prefirió no hacer mal tercio y no quiso unirse. Esa noche salí con Bella y ella y yo la disfrutamos como nunca. Llegamos a la escuela de madrugada. Bella nunca dormía en mi cuarto, pero esa noche lo hizo. Se quedó conmigo- No estaba seguro de querer contar el resto de la historia.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Que esa mañana, Bella amaneció a mi lado y yo no la quise despertar. Le di un beso en la frente y otro en los labios antes de ir a la reunión con Tyler.- Miré a Nessie. –Sé que sonará mal, ya que era mi futuro y todo eso, pero te juro que hubiera dado todo por no dejarla esa mañana, por quedarme con ella, aunque eso significara perder la oportunidad de mi vida.

-Edward…

-No te preocupes, Nessie- sonreí. –Bueno, cuando el desayuno terminó, los chicos y yo estábamos felices de que ya tuviéramos un futuro asegurado. Llegamos a la escuela y corrí a buscar a Bella a su habitación, pero no estaba. La habitación estaba limpia de todas sus cosas, pero en mi mente pensé que aún dormía en mi cama, por lo que la fui a buscar. Pero no la encontré. Lo único que encontré fue una nota, una maldita nota- Recordar esa parte me llenó de tanto coraje como la primera vez que la vi.

-¿Qué decía la nota?

-Básicamente decía que lo sentía mucho por no haberse ido a tiempo y evitar que yo me enamorara de ella. Que nunca pretendió lastimarme, y que no estaba lista para estar a mi lado, que ella no se merecía mi amor y que se marchaba para evitar que ambos sufriéramos más. Que nunca olvidaría los lindos recuerdos que vivimos, y que me deseaba la mejor de las suertes con la banda y todos mis proyectos. No dejó nada más que eso, y una canción. Esa misma canción que nos regaló, fue con la que nos presentamos ante tu papá y con la que debitamos en el medio.

-Nunca entendí por qué se marchó, y menos qué demonios la hizo hacerlo. Abandonó todo en la escuela, y nadie sabía nada de ella- Nessie se acercó a mí y me abrazó. –Nessie, ¿qué pasó después de que ella volvió?

-Bueno, no lo sé, ya que ella no volvió.- la miré con el ceño fruncido, y Nessie notó mi confusión. –No volvió a casa. Papá llamó a mamá para decirle que Bella estaba en Nueva York con él, en aquel entonces aún estaba en buenos términos con él.

-¿Qué pasó luego?

-Bueno- suspiró. –Tanya tenía un novio, y a él le gustó Bella. No sé si es cierto, pero según Tanya, Bella se metió con el tipo y se volvieron amantes. Tanya estuvo muy mal, pero luego se enteró que el muy imbécil tenía más novias aparte de ella. Y a pesar de eso, Tanya nunca perdonó a Bella. Y menos cuando Bella anunció un poco después su embarazo.- miré a Nessie sorprendido. –Y un poco después, papá y Bella tuvieron la pelea del año y Bella tomó maletas y se fue con mis abuelos paternos a España. Mamá se quedó aquí hasta que entré a la universidad, y luego se fue con Bella. Ella no volvió. Desde entonces sólo hablo con ella; sé poco de todo lo que pasó después de eso, ya que cuando me gradué, me mudé aquí con papá, y Bella solía hablarme menos cada vez.

-¿Qué pasó con el bebé?

-No lo sé. Creo que lo perdió en un accidente que tuvo mientras caminaba por una calle.

-Lo siento mucho por tu hermana.

-Edward, lamento mucho hacerte recordar todo esto. No sabía qué había sucedido.

-No te lamentes, Nessie- sonreí. –En realidad, me hiciste recordar muchas cosas de ese verano. Oye, ¿tú sabes por qué tu hermana tiene una obsesión con Bob Esponja?

Nessie me miró y sonrió mientras rondaba los ojos. –Esa mujer está loca por esa caricatura. No sé desde cuándo. Sólo sé que se gastaría una fortuna por tener cualquier cosa que se refiera a ese personaje.

-Nessie, creo que deberías de ir a dormir ya- entonces comencé a quitarme la corbata y la camisa. Nessie ya me había visto sin camisa antes, así que no me importó, me la quité y busqué otra.

-My Muse- dijo Nessie, y me volteé a verla.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Eso dice tu tatuaje en la espalda: My Muse.

-Oh- la miré. –Siempre me preguntaste por qué tenía ese tatuaje, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, ¿me piensas decir?

-No- ella frunció el ceño. –Pero pregúntale a Bella. Ella seguro que te lo dirá.

-¿Te lo hiciste por ella?

-No sé. Pregúntale.

-Oh, Edward. Eres malo- Me sonrió y se levantó para irse. –Descansa, te veo mañana.

-Tú también, descansa.

Nessie se marchó a su departamento y yo a mi habitación a querer descansar, pero me costó más de lo que pensé. Ya que cerrar mis ojos me llevaba a ver el rostro de Bella en mi mente.

¡Oh mi dios! ¿Por qué tenías que volver cuando ya me había resignado a no tenerte a mi lado?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo beteado por Sarita Martínez , Beta FFAD**  
**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Les agradezco mucho a quienes se pasan a leer esta historia, disfrútenla por que la hago con mucho cariño para ustedes!**

Capítulo 4

Esta era la noche más larga que había tenido en años. No podía conciliar el sueño y daba vueltas en la cama como loco, intentando dormir de distintas formas sin éxito. Me cansé de intentar descansar, me acerqué a mi mesa de noche y saqué mi iPod para escuchar música.

Entonces la canción perfecta para describir lo que sentía apareció en ese momento y comenzó a sonar en mis oídos.

_Ya había desilusión_  
_Dolor y resignación_  
_El tiempo supo esperar_  
_Y así la dejé de amar_

El dolor que ella había provocado en mí cuando se fue me hizo odiarla y en un momento de mi vida pensé que ya no la amaba…

_No había más que decir_  
_Había llegado el fin_  
_Hacía dos años ya_  
_Que no me la encontraba_

Estaba seguro de que mi historia con ella había terminado. Que ya no se podría retomar la relación…

_Estaba aprendiendo cómo vivir_  
_Ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi_  
_Con la mirada_  
_Desesperada_

Estaba viviendo sin ella, estaba sobreviviendo a la realidad de no tenerla más, de no pensar más en ella, de olvidar su forma de amar. Pero volver a ver esos ojos...

_Y fue tan fuerte volver a verte  
Sufrí tanto tiempo por ti  
Basta mirarte__  
__Recuperarte__  
__Y saber que te irías sin mi _

Verla de nuevo me hizo recordar el sufrimiento que sentí con su adiós. Su mirada me hizo sentir que podía recuperarla, pero al ver cómo miraba a Jacob me di cuenta que ella ya no era para mí.

_Y fue tan fuerte volver a quererte__  
__Volver a creer en los dos  
Basto mirarte__  
__Volver a amarte__  
__Para perderte de nuevo__  
__Amor _

Cuando la vi, pensé que ella y yo podíamos intentarlo de nuevo. Sólo con verla bastó para que sintiera que mi corazón volvía a latir, pero sabía que ella ya no estaría a mi lado, que la había perdido de nuevo.

_Sentí tanta confusión__  
__Al verte tan fría__,__ amor__  
__Así fue que comprendí__  
__Que tú no eras para mi _

Escuchando esa canción logré que mis ojos se cerraran y que luego de mucho consiguiera dormir.

~CL~

Llegué a la disquera y me encontré con todos los trabajadores con miradas cansadas, casi quedándose dormidos porque la fiesta de anoche había dejado agotados a muchos.

Estaba por llegar a la sala con los chicos, cuando me topé con Kate, la secretaria de Charlie.

—Hola Edward.

—Hola Kate, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien. Oye, te andaba buscando porque Charlie me pidió que te dijera que quiere hablar contigo, así que si puedes subir a verlo sería grandioso.

—Oh, sí. Está bien, Kate.

—Está bien. Cuídate, yo tengo que ir a dejar esto —me mostró unos papeles que traía en sus brazos.

Caminé hacia los ascensores, entré en uno y presioné el número del piso de Charlie.

Cuando las puestas se abrieron, salí y caminé hacia la oficina de Charlie. Kate estaba abajo, por lo que no podría decirle a Charlie que estaba aquí así que toqué la puerta de la oficina, pero antes de recibir una respuesta decidí abrir la puerta.

La oficina de Charlie estaba vacía. Estaba por marcharme cuando noté que la silla estaba girada hacia la ventana y se estaba moviendo.

— ¿Charlie? —pregunté.

La silla se giró y pude ver a Bella. Ella estaba sentada en la silla y me miró con sorpresa.

—Edward —dijo a forma de saludo.

No podía quitar la vista de ella sentada en esa silla. Tenía puesta una falda blanca que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, pero al estar sentada la falda se había subido, dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas blancas. Tenía una camisa de un tono lila, con unos accesorios que la hacían ver encantadora. Tenía unas botas de tacón de aguja negras hasta la rodilla.

—Estaba buscando a Charlie —le expliqué.

—Él no está. Yo también lo estaba buscando, pero como tampoco está su secretaria, decidí entrar a esperarlo.

—Entonces supongo que me iré y regresaré después —estaba por irme cuando recordé algo—. Bella, ¿por qué no aceptas la idea de trabajar como compositora en la disquera?

—Simplemente no acepto porque no quiero —me respondió y se levantó.

— ¡Oh! Yo pensé que no querías por miedo o porque no podías.

—Claro que no es miedo y tengo el tiempo suficiente. ¿Acaso olvidas quién escribió la mayoría de las canciones, querido _stranger? _—cuando pronunció la última palabra estaba muy cerca de mí. Sólo pude pensar en una cosa y olvidé lo que realmente me proponía hacer.

Tragué en seco, disimulando lo que esta mujer me causaba.

—Pues no, no he olvidado. Por eso creo que deberías tomar este reto.

—Sabes que no es ningún reto.

—Bueno, Jasper y Emmett creen que sí lo es. Es más, Emmett le apostó a Jasper que no lo harás porque tienes miedo.

—No puedo creer que esos dos sigan con sus ridículas apuestas.

—Puedes ver que sí. Es una lástima que la apuesta la pierda Jasper porque tú eres una cobarde, querida _muse_ —sonreí al ver su cara de enojo.

—Puedo demostrarle a todos que no soy ninguna cobarde —caminó lejos de mí —. Aceptaré la propuesta de ser la compositora de la banda, pero…

— ¡Wow! Eso es bueno, hija. Me encantará tenerte aquí en mis filas —dijo Charlie mientras entraba a la oficina justo a tiempo para escuchar a Bella.

—Pero, papá. Yo…

—Me alegra que estés aquí, hija. Buenos días, Edward —me tendió la mano —. ¿Kate te dijo que quería verte? —asentí con la cabeza.

—Sólo venía a dejarte esto —dijo Bella sacando una caja envuelta en papel de regalo —. Y no he aceptado nada todavía.

—Bella, espera —Charlie habló cuando Bella estaba por irse —. Edward, ¿podrías darme un momento en privado con Bella?

—Claro, yo esperaré afuera.

Salí de la oficina de Charlie y me senté a esperarlos mientras Kate me sonreía desde donde trabajaba en su computadora.

Luego de un momento Bella salió y Charlie salió tras de ella —. Puedes ir a ver a Tyler, si quieres —dijo Charlie con un tono alegre y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bella se fue sin decir nada más. Charlie me indicó que pasara y lo seguí a la oficina.

—Lo siento, Edward. Creo que si conoces un poco a Bella, debes saber cuánto la desespera tener que esperar algo —sonrió y luego se sentó mientras que su mirada se desviaba a un portarretratos en su escritorio que no estaba hace unos momentos.

—Siéntate —hice lo que me dijo —. Te llamé para que viéramos las posibilidades de las nuevas canciones, pero creo que debemos cambiar unas cosas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo. Tú hablaste con Bella y según ella, la obligaste a aceptar.

—Yo no la obligué. Yo solo…

—No te preocupes, Edward. Sé cómo es Bella en su forma de referirse a las cosas —me miró —. Muchacho, te lo agradezco mucho. No sabes lo mucho que quiero tener a Bella a mi lado. Ella y yo, como verás, no somos muy unidos y ahora que ella aceptó, quizás las cosas entre nosotros cambien.

Sonreí. Bella había aceptado el reto después de todo —. Charlie, no tienes nada que agradecer.

—Claro que sí —desvió la vista al portarretrato y lo tomó —. Mira —me lo ofreció.

Cuando le di la vuelta, noté que no era un portarretratos cualquiera. Sonreí al ver todos los adornos a su alrededor. Sólo Bella y su obsesión por Bob Esponja podían crear algo así. El adorno era _completamente_ de Bob Esponja, haciéndolo parecer más un regalo de una niña de ocho años que de alguien de la edad de Bella.

Pero más allá del hecho de la decoración del marco, otra cosa me llamó la atención. La fotografía del portarretratos mostraba a dos bebés, una niña y un niño, ambos muy hermosos. Parecían tener la misma edad así que me arriesgaba a apostar que eran gemelos.

—Son los ahijados de Bella —dijo Charlie—. En esta foto tienen como 3 meses de nacidos.

— ¿Sus ahijados? —pregunté.

—Sí. Ella los amadrinó cuando tenían dos meses. Creo que lo hizo por la pérdida de… —Charlie me miró y se calló.

Gracias a la conversación de anoche con Nessie, podía apostar que la frase completa diría algo como "la pérdida de su bebé".

Observé la foto un poco más y noté algo interesante. Si pensaba que su obsesión por Bob había llegado lejos al escoger el portarretratos, no habría forma de llamar al hecho de que sus ahijados estuvieran vestidos con camisas y chamarras de Bob Esponja. Esta mujer estaba loca.

—Son muy lindos —comenté y le devolví el portarretratos.

—Sí. Es una lástima que Bella no me deje verlos.

— ¿No lo hace? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—No. Ella se los llevó y ahora están en Italia con mis padres —guardó silencio por un momento—. Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a los chicos para hablar sobre un par de cosas de la banda.

Salimos de la oficina y Charlie le dijo a Kate que le dijera a Tyler que llegara con Bella a la sala de juntas con nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de juntas, Emmett y Jasper se encontraban charlando de un tema trivial, por lo que dejaron de hablar cuando nosotros entramos. Charlie saludó a los chicos y luego nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, esperando a Tyler.

—Lamento el retraso. Es que esta señorita está algo inquieta —dijo Tyler y le sonrió a Bella, quien venía entrando mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

Me puse furioso al pensar en por qué Bella venía arreglándose la ropa. Mi mente sucia me llevó a pensar en cosas que no debía ni quería pensar.

—Estaba tan inquieta que se puso a jugar con una silla y se cayó.

_¿Lo ves, Edward? Sólo se cayó de una silla. No hizo nada. Deja de __pensar mal de tu chica._

_Ella NO es mi chica_. Genial, ahora discutía conmigo mismo.

Vi como Emmett ahogaba una risa y Jasper solamente sonreía.

—Así que nada ha cambiado. ¿Cierto, Bella? —dijo Jasper.

—Parece que no mucho — contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Bella y Jazz habían desarrollado una amistad muy buena durante el tiempo que la conocimos en el verano. Parecía que a pesar de todo, los rastros de aquella amistad aún seguían vivos.

—Espero que no te hayas lastimado —dijo Charlie con tono preocupado.

—NO me lastimé, Charlie —una mueca de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Charlie. No sabía por qué Bella no lo llamaba 'papá' como sus hermanas, pero a él no le agradaba para nada eso.

—Bueno, chicos. Si los cité esta mañana es porque quería informarles algo. Ya vi tus canciones, Edward, y creo que son muy buenas pero… creo que les falta algo. Así que como esta mañana recibí la noticia de que… —miró a Bella por un segundo—. Tenemos una nueva compositora.

— ¡Aceptaste ser la compositora! —gritó Emmett muy feliz.

—Sí, aunque no pensé que te pondrías tan feliz sabiendo que Jasper te ganó la apuesta.

— ¿Cuál apuesta? —preguntó Jasper.

Bella fijó su cara hacia mí y me lanzó una mirada asesina. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros mientras veía cómo ella me decía con la mirada que estaba perdido.

—No sé de qué apuesta hablan chicos, pero continuemos. Bella, el tenerte aquí será un honor para mí. Espero que lo que los chicos dicen no sea una mentira y que en serio sepas cómo llevar las canciones de la banda a la cima del mundo.

—Charlie, te puedo asegurar que no tendrás ningún problema. Bella es una excelente compositora.

—No lo dudo. Es una Swan, la música está en sus venas.

Todos reímos excepto Bella, que parecía estar lanzando esa mirada de odio a otra persona que no era yo.

—Bella, trabajarás con los chicos, pero más con Edward, así que espero que sepan trabajar como equipo. Y quiero que sepan algo. No es por presionarlos, pero quiero que estas canciones sean las mejores, ¿entienden? Sé que la inspiración no está siempre, pero cuando llegue, tómenla y trabájenla sin importar la hora ni el lugar.

—No te preocupes, Charlie. Vamos a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que las canciones sean las mejores —dije.

—De acuerdo. Tyler, dejemos que los chicos trabajen.

Charlie y Tyler se fueron, dejándonos a los cuatro solos.

—Entonces… —dijo Jasper luego de que nadie dijera nada.

—Eh, Bella, me alegra que estés trabajando con nosotros.

—Gracias, Jasper —miró su reloj y maldijo en voz baja, pero con el silencio que había, los tres la escuchamos—. Chicos, voy a hablar con Charlie. Es que tengo algo que hacer y necesito irme.

Entonces se levantó, se fue y nos dejó en menos de lo que pudimos reaccionar.

—Eso fue extraño —dijo Jasper.

—No es extraño —dijo Emmett y lo miramos como si estuviera loco—. Chicos, estamos hablando de Bella. No es tan extraño. Mejor dinos qué pasa entre tú y ella —dijo mientras me miraba.

—No pasa nada entre ella y yo.

—Vamos, hermano. Te mueres por ella y eso lo sabemos muy bien. Después de todo, te conocemos de toda la vida y a pesar de que ya pasaron 5 años, sigues pensando en ella ¿verdad?

—Emmett, eso ya no tiene sentido. Ella tiene novio.

—En serio, Edward. ¿Aún crees que eso funcione? Todos sabemos cómo es ella y no creo que ese nuevo novio le dure demasiado.

—Aún así. Con novio o no, ella ya no me quiere en su vida —ellos se quedaron callados—. Creo que sería mejor si nos enfocamos en esto de las canciones.

—O podemos hacer lo que Bella y tomarnos el día libre —sugirió Emmett.

—Estoy con Emmett —dijo Jazz—. Tengo una cruda que me está matando.

—Creo que está bien —me rendí—. Acepto ya que no dormí muy bien anoche.

Después de eso los tres nos marchamos al departamento, a donde llegaron las chicas después de sus respectivas actividades.

—Hola chicos —dijeron ambas al entrar. Rosalie corrió a abrazar a Emmett y Alice besó a Jasper.

—Hola chicas —las saludé yo.

— ¡Oye, Edward! No me habías dicho que conocías a mi sobrina.

Al principio me quedé pensando en eso, pero luego recordé que Alice era la tía de Nessie y, por consiguiente, también era la tía de Bella.

—No sabía que ella era tu sobrina.

—Sí, lo sé. Es extraño que seamos sobrina y tía ya que ella es mayor, aunque sea por unos meses, pero lo es.

—Espera ¿cómo que tu sobrina es más grande que tú? —dijo Emmett confundido.

—Bueno, es que cuando mi hermana Renée quedó embarazada, era muy joven y mamá también lo era. Así que cuando Renée tenía como 4 meses de embarazo, mamá también se embarazó. Bella nació antes que yo, y eso hizo que Bella y yo creciéramos como hermanas, por la edad.

—Oh —dijo Emmett como si entendiera algo muy relevante en la vida.

—En realidad estoy feliz de que Bella y mi hermana estén acá. Hace mucho que no las veo.

Después de platicar, las chicas se pusieron a ordenar comida. Cuando la comida llegó, todos comimos y charlamos un rato sobre cosas sin importancia.

**Nessie POV**

Me costaba demasiado creer que mi hermana le hubiera hecho todo eso a Edward sin sentir ni un poco de remordimiento. Si al menos le hubiera dado una explicación un poco más abierta sobre porqué de un día para otro se fue…  
La verdad no la entendía para nada, pero mi hermana siempre ha sido un dolor de cabeza para mí. Nunca logré entenderla.

—La mesa tres quiere un té verde —me informó Sunday. Preparé el té y lo llevé a la mesa. Ya estaba por regresar a mi puesto cuando ella entró.

—Hola, Nessie.

—Hola, Bella. Sunday, ¿te puedes encargar? Voy a ver a mi hermana —recibí un grito de afirmación de su parte al terminar de hablar.

Me acerqué a donde estaba Bella, la cual miraba todo el lugar de arriba abajo

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Está divino, Nessie. No puedo creer que mi hermana menor sea la dueña de un restaurante tan fino y elegante. Sabes que me costó mucho tiempo dar con este lugar. No sabía por dónde quedaba y tuve que llamar a mamá para que me ubicara.

—Si hubieras venido a la inauguración, sabrías dónde queda el lugar, ¿no?

—Sabes por qué no vine. Estaba un poco ocupada —dijo y comenzó a caminar—. ¿Te importa si me siento y me preparas uno de esos cafés que te hacen tan famosa?

—Está bien. Espérame aquí, te pediré algo.

Le pedí a Sunday que preparara algo para impresionar a mi hermana.

— ¡Listo! Dime, ¿por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

—Oh, eres una odiosa —respondió un poco ofendida—. Ni siquiera me he instalado bien y quieres que me marche ya. ¿Qué no te alegra tener a tu hermana en casa?

—No es por eso. Lo que pasa es que te conozco y sé que odias Nueva York y… —iba a seguir pero me callé.

—Oye, lo que pasó, pasó. Es parte del pasado, ahora quiero quedarme y pasar un tiempo contigo.

— ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Bella?

Ella sonrió—. Bueno. Igual no puedo irme porque ya tengo trabajo y mamá ya se instaló aquí, así que dudo que me sea muy fácil llevarla de nuevo a Europa. Ella siempre extraña América.

—Sí, lo sé. Ella no es como tú —sonreí—. Pero ¿cómo está eso de que tienes trabajo? ¿Qué pasó con la revista? ¿Renunciaste o algo así?

—No renuncié, es sólo que tuve un problema y a la jefa se le ocurrió que lo mejor es que escriba los artículos desde casa para que se los envíe cuando estén listos.

— ¿Qué problema tuviste? —Sunday trajo la comida para ambas porque sabía que yo no había tomado mi hora de almuerzo.

—Esto pasó hace unos meses. Estaba saliendo con alguien de la oficina de edición y un día cuando fui a buscarlo, lo encontré en su oficina mientras tenía su cara en las piernas de su secretaria.

—Oh, Bella.

—Como sea. Me enojé y le dije delante de toda la oficina que cuando él y yo estuvimos juntos se tuvo que tomar una píldora porque era disfuncional. Entonces su secretaria le dio la madriza de su vida.

— ¿Pero qué estabas pensando, Bella?

—Estaba enojada, ¿de acuerdo? El punto es que no sabía que el desgraciado era cuñado de mi jefa, así que te puedes imaginar que me llamó a la oficina pero no me despidió porque sabe que soy de las mejores editoras que tiene y me necesita. Pero ahora tengo prohibido poner un pie en la oficina.

—No comprendo cómo siempre terminas en problemas, Bella —ella estaba comiendo—. ¿Dónde trabajarás ahora?

—Con Charlie en la disquera. Acepté ser la compositora de los chicos.

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

— ¿Vas a trabajar con papá? ¿Qué hay de Tanya? Tú y ella se van a matar en la oficina.

—Vamos, Nessie, no seas dramática. En todo caso, yo mataré a Tanya antes de que ella se atreva a ponerme un solo dedo encima. Además, me daría mucho gusto arrancarle esas malditas extensiones de cabello… una por una…

—Yo pagaría por ver eso —admití mientras reía.

—Apuesto que lo harías. —Las dos estábamos comiendo en silencio cuando recordé la conversación que había tenido con Edward anoche.

—Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno… como sabes, Edward —ella puso los ojos en blanco cuando lo mencioné—. Él y yo somos amigos… y me contó que ustedes fueron novios, que tuvieron una relación algo tormentosa y que después tú te fuiste como si nada sin darle una explicación.

—Nessie, eso es algo muy complicado de explicar. Yo nunca quise hacer sufrir a Edward, pero las cosas no salieron como yo quería, todo pasó demasiado rápido y cuando menos lo pensé, ya estaba aquí con Charlie.

— ¿Pero por qué no le explicaste nada?

—Ya te lo dije, fue complicado.

—Pero era algo de los dos. ¿Por qué no le dijiste?

—Ness, ya te lo dije. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? —Estaba enojada. Me sorprendía lo rápido que Bella se podía enojar.

—Está bien. A ver, dime ¿qué significa el tatuaje que tiene Edward? Ese que dice _My Muse._

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ese es otro tema —me justifiqué.

—Pues es sólo una palabra en inglés que significa "Mi Musa". Como la inspiración. —Me miró—. ¿Y yo por qué debo de saber qué significa? Él se lo hizo, que él te diga su significado.

—Él me dijo que tú sabías, pero parece que no estás de muy buen humor ahora.

—Es que me cansa que em preguntes cosas que no tienen sentido. Eso pasó hace muchos años —tomó un poco de café—. Está muy buena la comida y el café. Creo que nadie mintió respecto a este lugar.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, mejor dejemos mi vida de lado y hablemos de ti; para ser más específica, dime cómo conociste a mi Jake.

_Su Jake. ¿Desde cuándo era suyo? Él no era de ella, él era mío… No. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Claro que no. Nessie, concéntrate, él no es nada tuyo. Bueno, es tu cuñado, pero sólo eso. Además, ¿cuánto tiempo dura Bella con un novio? En menos de lo que pienses, él saldrá de la vida de tu hermana y también de la tuya._

—Bueno, ya te dije que éramos compañeros de Universidad.

—Hhmm, ¿segura? —Mierda, Bella sabía algo. Lo sabía. Ella me miraba buscando algo más.

—Sip.

—Es que él me contó que tú y él tuvieron unas citas, que no fue nada formal, pero esperaba que tú me dijeras algo más.

Maldito Jacob, le había contado a Bella lo de las citas.

—Es que sí salimos, pero yo nunca las vi como "citas", ya que siempre eran salidas con amigos, planes para estudiar o algo así, ya te dijo él que no fue nada formal.

—Ok

¿Ok? ¿Eso era todo lo que me diría? Esto estaba extraño, pero no era nada extraño con ella.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo conociste? —pregunté luego de un poco de silencio.

—Eh, yo lo conocí cuando tuve el incidente de la revista. Me enojé mucho, como ya te dije y en la noche me fui a bailar. Él estaba de viaje en Londres y nos conocimos ahí —Bella estaba sonrojada, así que no sabía si había pasado algo.

— ¿Te acostaste con él esa noche? —pregunté.

—Bueno, no la noche que lo conocí, ya que cuando llegamos a la habitación ya era de madrugada. Así que lo puedes ver como que lo hice al día siguiente.

—Eres una zorra.

— ¡Nessie! —me gritó entre una sonrisa.

—Vamos, Bella, eres una zorra y lo sabes. Dime, ¿quién rayos se tira a su terapeuta en la primera sesión con él?

Sí era cierto. Mi hermana iba al terapeuta. Ella tenía uno desde los 12, pero él tuvo que mudarse y mi hermana tuvo que ir a ver a otro doctor. No tenían ni media hora de haber entrado a la primera sesión juntos y Bella ya se lo estaba tirando. Fue un milagro que nadie se diera cuenta y, gracias al cielo, el tipo era soltero… tal vez por eso era un calenturiento, ya que según me contó Bella, un poco después de esa "sesión", pasaron muchas antes de que la secretaria los descubriera y amenazara con denunciar al tipo por tener relaciones con una paciente. Y más cuando esta era menor, Bella tenía diecisiete y el tipo tenía veintisiete.

—Nessie, eso debe ser de familia —la miré—. Y no hablo de mamá, sino de papá. Mira todo lo que pasó con él y mamá por sus calenturas. Además, si Tanya sólo hubiera errado lo de ser una golfa sólo por su madre, creo que no sería así. Por eso pienso que ella es más zorra que yo, heredándolo de ambas partes —Bella me sonrió maliciosamente.

—Creo que debo irme. Tengo que reunirme con mamá para ir a ver unos departamentos para mudarme.

—Entonces va en serio eso de quedarte en Nueva York por un rato.

—Según mamá, sí. Ya veremos qué pasa luego.

Entonces se despidió de mí y se marchó. Mientras miraba cómo salía mi hermana, la enigmática Bella Swan, pensaba que a pesar de ser mi hermana, no sabía nada de su vida. Ella era un misterio en mi vida, y sabía que no sólo en la mía, sino también en la de Edward.

* * *

**Lamento el no haber actualizado antes, pero ya lo subí espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Para las que quieran saber más sobre este Fic y mis otras historias pueden unirse al grupo en Facebook **

**www. facebook groups / 326259654153850 / ?ref=ts&fref=ts (sin espacios)**

**Gracias por leerme y si les gusta dejen sus Revierws.**

**Besos y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**


End file.
